This invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly to a flashlight that is adapted for being secured to various objects and for having a switch guard removably secured thereto.
It is often useful to secure a flashlight to an object, such as to an accessory mount secured to a firearm. Usually such flashlights are equipped with an integral securement device specifically for securement to a particular type of object, for example to an accessory mount secured to a firearm. Such lights with integral securement devices are generally useful only with a particular mount, or with another type of object to which the flashlight is specifically securable, and are not readily or conveniently useful as a hand held flashlight.